


Мёртвое не возвращается

by norgentum



Series: Открытые раны [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два человека и осколки воспоминаний в их сердцах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мёртвое не возвращается

**Author's Note:**

> Швеция — Бервальд, фем!Норвегия — Сольвейг, Исландия — Эмиль, Дания — Матиас, фем!Финляндия — Айно.

Сосны отбрасывали длинные тонкие тени на голую землю, солнце уже садилось, а воздух стыл. 

На кладбище было тихо. 

Бервальд с мертвенно-бледным лицом стоял так же неподвижно, как могильные плиты. В руках он держал белые цветы. 

За полгода здесь мало что изменилось. Только солнце потускнело, готовясь к зиме. 

Айно, невеста Бервальда, погибла, а он упрямо продолжал приходить, не понимая — зачем? Мёртвые не возвращаются. А она — мертва, потеряна в вечности, но Бервальд стоит здесь с цветами, которые всегда дарил ей на день рождения. 

Ему было так тяжело держать их, словно они весили тонну, но положить букет он не решался. Бервальд путался в своих чувствах. Айно погибла, а разве можно — Бервальд заиграл желваками, даже в мыслях с трудом произнося это слово, — любить того, кто умер?

Мёртвые не возвращаются, но весь мир молчал, оставляя Бервальда наедине с яркими, невыносимыми переливами её имени в голове.

Ноги будто налились свинцом. Оставив цветы, Бервальд побрёл назад к машине. 

Если бы дома его никто не ждал, он бы сошёл с ума. 

 

***

 

— Мы теперь всегда будем тут жить? 

Сольвейг отвернулась от окна и посмотрела на сына, который в пижаме стоял у двери, сжимая игрушечную птицу в руках.

— Нет, милый. Мы просто в гостях у дяди Бервальда. 

— Целый месяц в гостях? — Эмиль склонил голову набок. 

— Он наш близкий друг…

Эмиля ответ устроил, и мальчик скрылся, но затем показался из-за двери всего на секунду:

— И я не милый. 

Сольвейг выдавила усталую улыбку. Её волновало, что сын не спрашивал, почему папа больше не с ними. Эмиль слишком серьёзен для своих малых лет, но неужели и в этот раз он всё понял сам?

Свет, сочившийся из-за двери, погас: мальчик лёг спать. Сольвейг снова посмотрела в окно. Бервальд сказал, что задержится, но солнце уже давно село, а его всё не было. Молчал и телефон. Сольвейг прижалась лбом к оконному стеклу и медленно опустила голову. 

Она ждёт уже не впервые. Далеко не впервые. 

Когда Матиас приходил домой пьяным, то заставал Сольвейг злой, красной и растрёпанной. Он подходил вплотную — от него несло перегаром — любовно наматывал её длинные волосы на кулак и успокаивающе целовал в солёные щёки. 

Но Сольвейг не успокаивалась. 

Стекло стало тёплым и запотело от тяжёлого сбитого дыхания. Сольвейг почувствовала, как по щеке что-то потекло, и поняла, что плачет. 

Она медленно подняла руку. Намотала на неё волосы. И протяжно, отчаянно застонала, давясь рыданиями. Резко, одним рывком, как раненый зверь, она бросилась к шкафу, ухватилась за него, чтобы не упасть, и нащупала в ящике ножницы. 

Щёлкнул металл. Часть волос осталась в кулаке, часть рассыпалась по полу с тихим шелестом. Сольвейг положила ножницы, перевела дыхание, растерянно глядя вниз. Достала с полки расчёску и кое-как, едва слушающимися руками, привела обрезанные до плеч волосы в порядок. 

Посмотрев в зеркало, она увидела лишь бледную тень себя.

 

***

 

После того, как Сольвейг и Матиас поженились, Сольвейг продала квартиру, где жила раньше, чтобы вместе с мужем купить дом. Когда они расстались, она захотела уехать, но родственников видеть не желала, а жить больше было негде. Тогда Бервальд предложил ей остаться на некоторое время в его квартире в Стокгольме. Здесь было три комнаты: кабинет и две спальни. Одну делили Сольвейг и Эмиль, вторая принадлежала Бервальду.

Сольвейг, Бервальд и Матиас дружили давно — Матиас её любил, а Бервальд оберегал. Этого не могла изменить даже Айно, легко впорхнувшая в его жизнь. Они трое были одним целым, невзирая на разногласия и ссоры… Были, но потеряли друг друга навсегда. 

В груди Сольвейг билось мёртвое сердце. 

Бервальд всё ещё не вернулся. Томясь в ожидании, Сольвейг металась по квартире, не заходя лишь в ту комнату, где спал Эмиль. 

В кабинете Бервальда царил хаос. Сольвейг поражалась, как столь педантичный человек может работать в таком беспорядке, но Бервальд ничего менять не собирался. На письменном столе среди кучи бумаг стояла рамка с фотографией. Сольвейг взяла её в руки и резко выдохнула. Она наконец-то поняла, почему Бервальда так долго нет и почему он не берёт трубку. 

— А у неё сегодня день рождения, — раздался голос сзади.

Сольвейг вздрогнула и шикнула на сына:

— Чего не спишь?

— Ты ходишь туда-сюда и мешаешь. 

— Ладно, — вздохнула Сольвейг. — Пойдём, я спою тебе колыбельную. 

Она поставила фотографию Айно обратно на стол и заметила крупные следы пальцев на пыльном стекле. 

 

***

 

Вокруг было темно. Бервальд попытался открыть глаза и только потом понял, что уже наступила ночь, а он просидел в машине по меньшей мере час, уставившись в одну точку. Его мутило. 

Уличные фонари уныло освещали дорогу домой, но Бервальд почти не смотрел, куда едет, и лишь пустынность улиц берегла его от катастрофы. 

Ещё снаружи он заметил, что в кабинете горит свет. Но в квартире царила тишина. Он аккуратно прошёл по коридору, через приоткрытую дверь одной из комнат Бервальд увидел Эмиля, свернувшегося калачиком на постели. Сольвейг рядом с ним не было. 

А за его столом, положив голову на руки, спала хрупкая девушка с короткими светлыми волосами.

Бервальд нервно сглотнул, всё поплыло. Он не чувствовал боли, но на глаза наворачивались слёзы. 

Сольвейг поднялась и зевнула, сонно уставившись на Бервальда. Она встала и подошла к нему.

— Где ты пропадал? 

— Что с твоими волосами?

На вопросы не ответили оба. Бежать от самих себя было некуда.

Бервальд протянул ладонь и пропустил неровный локон сквозь пальцы. 

— Не уезжайте от меня. Сольвейг, пожалуйста, поедем куда захочешь, но только вместе… — его голос сорвался на хрип.

Сольвейг смогла только кивнуть, руки её безвольно висели вдоль туловища. 

На полу за дверью сидел Эмиль и грустно разглядывал свою игрушечную птицу.


End file.
